


dan

by owo xD (happyneurotoxin)



Category: Original Work, dumb discord friends
Genre: Dan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 13:14:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18389141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyneurotoxin/pseuds/owo%20xD
Summary: dan





	dan

dan was being a little bitch as usual. whiny little bitch. aw, people don't like misogyny? boo hoo. on with the story you pretentious cunt. respect women :)

 

kaz was strolling along being a wife as usual, when dan walked in, saying it was just a joke. "look how GAY and MASCULINE and MANLY i am!!!" kaz ignored him like a gamer and walked on into the wlw club, also known as UHLR. dan followed her in without anyone's knowledge and listened in as they vented about not liking sexism. skank called him out on it, and he got his boyfriend to disown her. poor skank. kev and blake were grossed out in the background while the other wlw members started rising up in retaliation to dan. kev silently implied he had genital warts. 

meanwhile, dan was disowning and putting restraining orders on many members of the dk club. how sad. alexa play despaci-

however, the girls weren't having it. the dk member count dropped and dan, this absolute fool, tarnished his own reputation. what a loser. he went back up to kaz and pulled more of his bullshit, killing her instantly.


End file.
